


Just A Few Thousand Years

by Fractus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ducks, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned God (Good Omens), Nice Crowley (Good Omens), Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractus/pseuds/Fractus
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't know anything about ducks,or about really anything honestly.Crowley , well he's Crowley. - Isn't he?God's ineffable game of cards had gotten a new player. The universe itself, that she had so carefully created. - Turning the tables , for 6000 years.





	1. The Ducks

'_'Hm? What was that?_'' Aziraphale remarked,turning his face slowly towards Crowley.  
''_Agh , it's nothing._'' He waved the angel off and continued to look out towards the small lake as the ducks gathered in front of their space.

  
Crowley turned rather quickly towards Aziraphale in a rather exaggerated manner.  
''_Did you know, bread is the worst thing you could feed the ducks ,Angel?_'' Crowley commented as he watched Aziraphale slowly pull back the hand that was holding a ripped piece of bread.  
  
''_I...I wasn't aware._'' The Angel quietly said as he looked at the ripped bread and turned his view towards the ducks.  
''_Ngk I'm sure the Allmighty doesn't care either way._'' The demon commented as he watched the angel regretfully pack away the rest of the bread he had specifically to feed the ducks.  
Aziraphale remained silent , looking out towards the ducks in shame.  
  
''_Are they going to die?_'' The Angel shamefully asked.  
''_What? No._'' Crowley said waving it off like it was nothing.''_The ones you fed last week must be dead already anyways._''  
''_Crowley,why would you tell me this?_'' Aziraphale looked at him rather displeased.  
''_Agh I don't know. Aren't you the one that reads books?_'' Crowley tried to divert the conversation he had started without thinking through how Aziraphale would react.  
  
''_During the body swap , did my bookshop look like it contained books about ducks?'_' Aziraphale snarkily responded.  
''_Well you're the one that's been feeding them,so yes,my guess would've been that you know what you're doing._'' Crowley exclaimed as he gestured with one hand wildly through the air.  
  
''_Do you..do you think I could,maybe,perhaps-_'' Aziraphale turned to Crowley that hasn't stopped watching the angel's ever so calculated move as he wiggled and swooshed his hand.  
  
''_How would you explain that to Gabriel?_'' The demon asked as he locked eyes with Aziraphale.  
'_'I would...honestly, I don't know._'' Aziraphale sighed to the thought of his countless other frivolous miracles he had done already today, like fixing his dress shirt underneath his waistcoat, or the ever so slight grey hair he thought he had gotten on his human head.  
  
''_Ngk , whatever._'' The demon said as he gallantly lifted his arm and snapped.  
Aziraphale softly smiled at him with much gratitude.  
''_I know I shouldn't but. Just let me say it. Please._''  
  
Crowley kept his eyes locked onto Aziraphale ,for whatever reason his heart was waiting for something more than just what he knew Aziraphale would say,  
''_ Thank you,Crowley._'' Aziraphale said as he fixed his waistcoat.  
Crowley lifted his hand up fast. ''_Don't mention it.''_  
''_But aren't we on our side now?_'' The Angel asked for reassurance.  
'_'We are. Ngh , just you shouldn't be thankful because of what I did._'' Crowley remarked quietly. ''_Besides I'm sure none of our worlds would be missing a few ducks._'' His gaze fell upon the blue sky above.  
  
'_'Maybe I should actually let them know. You know ..Just in case._'' Aziraphale exclaimed as he got up from the bench they had been sitting on for the last hour.

  
''_NOBODY IS GOING TO MISS THE SOULS OF SOME DUCKS!_'' Crowley exaggerated his opinion.  
''_LOOK._'' He lifted his hand a few times as he demonically miracled the ducks that had swam by now a bit further down the lake,to death and back to life again a few times.  
''_Oh lord Allmighty, may she give me strength._'' Aziraphale said loudly as he reached towards the demons hand to pull it back.  
Crowley though had other plans and dodged the angel's attempt to stop him as he continued his death bingo of ducks and laughed amusingly watching the angel struggle to stop him.  
  
''_They're just ducks._'' The demon laughed and snapped once more bringing the poor ducks finally back to life permanently.  
Aziraphale sighed and shook his head, fixing his coat from his attempt to stop Crowley.  
''_They are living beings part of our ecosystem. They are not toys._'' The angel remarked in a soft pitch.  
''_Coming from the untouchable ,divine , pure angel himself,that...guess what,fed them bread!_'' Crowley teased the angel.  
  
''_Don't. I didn't know._'' Aziraphale tried to defend himself as Crowley turned around and sauntered down the pathway of the park.  
  
''_OI SHEMS_'' The demon exclaimed towards a few other visitors of the park ,that were minding their business,clearly disrupted by him. ''_Don't feed ducks bread!_''  
Aziraphale walked faster to catch up with him.  
''_You shouldn't yell like that towards the people._''  
  
''_I'M A DEMON ,AZIRAPHALE._'' He gestured and flailed around. ''_Nice just isn't what I'm suppose to be._''  
  
''_You're doing an awfully bad job at being a demon then._'' The Angel remarked.

  
Upon hearing that the demon ran through a large green space of landscape up ,his aim was towards a big old oak tree. He was angry.

_Aziraphale did it once again_ , he thought to himself as he walked all the way up towards the oak's trunk.  
The Angel of course hastily followed him.  
The demon quickly snapped and gripped the angel by his collar without turning around an inch and swiftly pressed Aziraphale up against the trunk.  
''_I AM A MEAN DEMON-_''  
  
''_I- I'd disagree._ '' The Angel stammered as his back was pressed further against the trunk.  
''_I am good at what I do. There's nothing that I do better than thisss._'' Crowley hissed ,with his hand still gripped tightly onto the angel's collar.  
''_Do we understand each other?_''  
  
Aziraphale swallowed hard for a moment. ''_Take off your glasses-_'' He insisted.  
  
''_Ngk. Why would I do that?_'' Crowley resisted.  
  
''_Please._'' The angel softly said losing his breath as he dangled against the tree still.

Crowley sighed and a unrecognizable noise made it's way from his vocal cords,as he let Aziraphale's collar go,in order to take off his sunglasses.  
The angel nodded thankfully as he got his feet back onto the ground and asserted his bow tie and waistcoat as he softly smiled and watched Crowley remove his sunglasses.  
  
''_So what now?_'' Crowley asked fiery.  
''_Oh, nothing._'' Aziraphale smiled further a bit more obvious as he looked into the demon's yellow ,yet golden to the angel, snake eyes.

''_What are you smiling for?_'' the demon demanded.

''_Nothing,everything's tickety-boo._'' Aziraphale remarked as he kept looking into his eyes.  
  
''_Would you stop it?_'' Crowley huffed and put his sunglasses back on.  
''_Awe-_'' The angel let out a soft and quiet noise of disappointment.  
  
''_Come on now. Now that the world isn't ending anymore-'_' Crowley sighed frustrated , ''_guess we can go our seperate ways now._''  
  
Aziraphale looked towards Crowley in surprise, '_'Oh?_'' - he slowly looked down and pulled his coat towards the middle , straightening his back. ''_Well if that's what you want..._''-he cleared his throat trying to sound professional. ''_Then I suppose I should leave._''  
  
Crowley looked Aziraphale up and down, ''_Yes , you suppose._''- He looked back into Aziraphales eyes. -''_Look , I... don't go. Okay? Look._'' - Crowley took a few steps back and opened his arms, ''_Just look at this entire mess._'' He gestured wildly around himself. ''_Now since we're on our own side._'' - Crowley sighed and whined, ''_at least let's watch the humans continue to ruin each other themselves through out centuries and centuries further to come,-together._''  
  
Aziraphale stood quietly watching the demon wildly gesture around in the middle of the green landscape in the park by himself as he listened to him.  
  
''_And you know what's the worst of it?_''-Crowley continued- ''_YOU ARE OBLIVIOUS._''  
  
The angel shook yet remained silent , hoping Crowley would get to the point by now.  
''_You are so oblivious._ -'' Crowley shook his head. '_'I don't even know how one can be this obnoxiously oblivious._'' He sighed angry.  
''_6000 YEARS_.'' -He yelled at Aziraphale.  
''_6000 years. Awe Nghk THAT'S NOTHING_'' Crowley continued to exaggeratedly swing his arms around and flail. ''_Just a few thousand-FUCKING YEARS_'' – He ranted and ran straight back up to Aziraphale. ''_Just a few thousand years-_'' Crowley sighed once more but this time with pain instead of anger.  
'_'Just a few thousand years for you to not once notice me ...in that way_.''  
  
Aziraphale stammered as he looked towards Crowley, face to face,exchanging their breaths towards each other. -''_In what way_?''  
  
''_EXACTLY THIS IS WHAT I MEAN_'' Crowley groaned-  
''I_n what way?_'' He purposefully mocked Aziraphale.

Aziraphale stood there frozen , slightly hurt by Crowley, yet trying to stay compassionate and understanding towards his emotions.

''_I forgive you._''He quietly said.

  
The Angel never gotten the answer to his question,still waiting though also scared of being hurt by further mockery of the demon.  
  
''_To hell with this._'' Crowley waved his arm into the air-''_I need alcohol. Now more than ever._'' He exclaimed and stepped away from Aziraphale.  
  
To which Aziraphale quietly,'' _I'm..I apologize,Crowley_'' responded and looked after him.  
  
Crowley made his way back onto the path of the park , leaving Aziraphale hurt and alone still standing close to the oak trees trunk as the angel watched him saunter further and further away.  
''_He didn't mean to be so mean._'' - Aziraphale turned slightly towards the oak , as if the oak was even halfway interested in what just happened. 


	2. Alpha Centauri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets drunk mistaking ceiling light for God herself. 
> 
> Aziraphale finds out something dire about Crowley.

Somewhere in a London pub

Crowley sat alone in a secluded corner of a pub.

Getting excessively drunk as his body gave out consecutive sighs and murmurs.  
''_At what point will he see?_'' -he stammered as he lifted the next glass up to his lips.  
''_Another 6000 years?_'' -The demon lifted the glass above his head. -''_You know..._'' he hiccuped in between- ''_what I drink-_ '' another hiccup followed-

''_Ngk what I think of that?_'' - He flailed the whiskey around further above himself.

''_Well-_'' another drunkenly hiccup followed making Crowley's lips slightly frown as he lowered his glass again

and he got quiet for a moment before he slurred while looking upwards towards the ceiling,

'' _FUCK THE INEFFABLE PLAN!_'' -and took a large sip from his whiskey.

''_Can't tell me._'' -he hiccuped further as he kept eyeing the dark wooden ceiling of the pub ,which had dim strobe lights shining down onto his table.

''_Can't tell me this was part of the ineffable plan._'' - he slurred further- ''_you know ..._'' -hiccup. ''_You should be ashamed if it were._'' he sighed and took another sip before he emptied the glass and pressed his face onto the sticky pub table.

''_Why would you do this?_'' he slurred further. ''_Wasn't the bookshop enough?!_'' - Crowley pressed his hand tightly around his now empty whiskey glass.

''_I..._''-he looked up towards the strobe lights of the ceiling again. -''_I adore him._''

The demon in fact didn't just adore the Angel. He_ loved_ him, He _loved_ him with every fiber of his being- from his demonic miracles all the way down to the little glimpses of the good he's done. For Aziraphale.

''_You think I love him don't you?_''-he groaned drunk from the table.

Of course a demon like Crowley would deny such assumption.

Let alone the realization that all he's been talking to has been nothing but the strobe lights above his head.

''_Oh Aziraphale_.'' Crowley slurred out as his vocal cords forced unrecognizable sounds out of his throat.

''J_ust a few thousand years._'' -The demon rolled from left to right across the table flailing his arms.

Aziraphale walked through the entrance of the pub , with a concerned look and

a slightly broken spirit as he eyed the entrance area and all the tables in the front. His coat and waistcoat made him standout compared to the rest of the guests. The Angel was about to leave again as he was stopped by the familiar sound of the demon's sounds.  
He walked down further into the back.  
There he saw him. Drunk and laying face down on the table , making his sounds of despair and frustration.

''_Crowley._'' - Aziraphale approached his table quietly.

Crowley's head turned back towards the strobe lights above him,''_Oh, come on now don't mock me too._'' he slurred.

''_Despite the given mockery you have made of me. I on the other hand haven't walked into this place to mock you._'' - Aziraphale bowed slightly down and moved himself into Crowley's view of the lights.

''_The ducks on the other hand..._'' -The Angel stopped himself from letting out a ''_Quack._''

The demon starred up towards Aziraphale. ''_You-_'' He moved his face back onto the table. ''_You're not real. She is mocking me._'' he sighed.

''_Crowley , I highly doubt ,the Almighty herself would be found mocking you on the ceiling of a dirty pub,while you get drunk._'' - Aziraphale looked up towards the strobe lights.

''_You should sober up._'' - The angel looked back down towards the demon and took his arm softly.

The demon protested.-''_Ngk what if I don't want to?_''

''_Well you can't do so here anyways._'' - Aziraphale insisted as he looked around the pub.

''_And I refuse to let you drive the Bentley in this condition._''- he said quietly as he secured his grip on Crowley's arm.

''_Let's get you home._'' The angel smiled softly before picking the demon up and wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

''_I don't..._''- Crowley slurred. ''_Let's just..._''- he tried to find the words yet couldn't find the right way to express himself in his condition- ''_Angel, let's run away._''- he slightly whined from beneath his alcohol breath. ''_Just..just you_-'' the demon hiccuped once more. ''_and me._''

''_Crowley , you're too drunk. You aren't thinking clear right now._'' The angel dismissed the demon's approach while he made his way passed the guests of the pub ,that had started to watch them now too.

''_Angel..._'' Crowley slurred. ''_run away...with me..._''

''_I can't Crowley._'' Aziraphale quietly answered.

''_You shame me..._''- Crowley mumbled as they sluggishly made their way out of the entrance doors.

''_The only thing shaming you right now is the stench of the whiskey._'' -Aziraphale remarked as they stood outside in the street.

Crowley slightly pushed Aziraphale to the side and leaned himself against the dirty wall of the pub.

''_NGK , OH NOW I'M THE ONE SHAMING MYSELF._''

Aziraphales slightly frowned looking towards him. -''_Look at yourself right now. You are in no condition to even judge anything._''

Crowley flailed his arms,-''_As if my condition changes anything._'' he sighed and sobered himself up.

In the meantime one of the guests had walked out of the door , looking at Aziraphale and Crowley.

''_You need to fix your standards ,honey._''- They said as their head turned to the angel.

Crowley threw them a look , snapped and stopped them for a moment as Aziraphale looked towards them and then towards Crowley.  
The demon looked at him and tilted his head slightly as he walked up to Aziraphale in a gallant manner, -''_More like you should lower them to a decent level._''

''_CROWLEY._'' Aziraphale responded harshly. ''_You can't just go and do that._''

Crowley walked around Aziraphale , lifting his arms up,-''_OH and I can._''

The demon snapped a few times and left everything standing still for a while. ''_There's only one thing I can't do._''- he commented as he walked around the people that were stopped midway on their walk on the pathway.

''_You'll get in trouble,Crowley,please._'' - Aziraphale pleaded as he watched Crowley sauntering around the humans.

''_I can't get into more trouble than I already am._''- the demon looked to the ground.

''_You.... you can't just do all this...for your...selfish...selfish...I HONESTLY DON'T EVEN HAVE WORDS FOR THIS ...these tantrums ,that you're having._'' The Angel remarked upset and worried.

''_Tantrums-_'' Crowley mocked Aziraphale once more.

''_I forgive you- Crowley._'' The angel said upon those words as he watched Crowley carefully while trying to save his face from the unnecessary tears the demon would cost him.

Crowley started to turn around Aziraphale walking and spinning as he responds.''_Let's run away, just us two. No God herself. No Gabriel , No Beelzebub or Hastur. NOTHING but you and me, Somewhere...out there._'' - Crowley looked up into the sky.

''_Nobody but us and whatever void lies between them and us._''

'_'I can't just run away with a demon, Crowley. You know that._'' – Aziraphale muffled quietly.

''_You agreed , we're on our own side . Angel. All we have to do now is run. Get out of here. No more years of stumbling upon each other day after day._''

Aziraphale watched Crowley , turning around with his movements to follow him as he talked.

''_Nothing but our ...._'' Crowley's throat started to force one of his many sounds out once more.

''_Nothing but peace._''-He sighed as he made his way towards his Bentley now.

Aziraphale followed and leaned against the passenger door looking at Crowley as he opened the drivers door.

''_Alpha Centauri could've been ours._'' - Crowley murmured underneath his teeth before he got in.

Aziraphale opened the passenger side and got in as well, looking towards Crowley.

The angel asked briefly,-''_Why Alpha Centauri,Crowley?_''

'_'I could show you something._''-The demon answered as he started the car.

''_Oh, if this was a temptation . It certainly has been accomplished._'' Aziraphale agreed and fixed his bow tie before pressing his hand against the Bentley's cieling as Crowley drove down to his place.

Aziraphale pressed uncomfortably up to the roof of the car , while his eyes remained focused on the demon.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale serious, ''_What I'm about to show you, you have to promise me , not to get upset._'' - Crowley diverted his eyes back onto the road.

''_Why would I get upset?_'' Aziraphale raised his eyebrows.

Crowley turned back to Aziraphale ,-''_What I might show you,will not be taken lightly ,by such a divine , pure angel like yourself , Aziraphale._''

The angel frowned , he was not sure if he made the right decision of entering the demon's car anymore.

Was it the distrust? The fear of finding something out ,that had been hidden from everyone?

He looked Crowley up and down as his hand still pressed against the roof-'' _Okay , Crowley._'' -The angel quietly said.

Crowley stopped the car in front of his place. He wouldn't call it his home. Nor would most likely anybody else call it his home. It just simply wasn't anything more but a mere accommodation.

The demon stepped out of his Bentley , while the angel followed.

''_I don't ever really recall being here._''- Aziraphale remarked as he follow Crowley towards the front door.

Crowley slightly threw Aziraphale a look, the kind that said , ''_Who would really even think of coming here._''

The demon opened the door and let Aziraphale walk

in first. The angel felt the cold air, the sterile void of nothingness. No feeling of kindness or love. The place was feared, hated. It grew cold.

Crowley walked through the entrance hall all the way down to the next room. Aziraphale , his secretly dearly beloved followed him gracefully while fixing his waistcoat.

In another room Aziraphale spotted Crowley's plants in which he had put the fear of God herself in. The angel peeked inside and caressed the leaf of the closest plant to the door.

Crowley stopped,-''_Don't touch that , they are banned from any interaction._'' -The demon softly pulled Aziraphale by the sleeve of his coat in front of him.

Crowley quickly stepped into the center of the room he had kept his plants,-clearing his throat.''_DO NOT EVEN THINK THIS CHANGES ANYTHING!_'' he shouted before joining Aziraphale once again.

''_It's in here,_'' Crowley mentioned as he grabbed the handle of the door, slowly opening it.

Aziraphale took a deep breath ,asserting himself once more.

''_What is this?_''- The angel asked curiously upon stepping through the open door.

''_Ngk , it's my little secret._'' Crowley said and moved one of his hands close to the door frame.

-''_After 6000 years , I do believe...I owe you this_.'' - He said as he snapped his fingers upon entering, leaving the darkness of the room fill up with fluorescent particle. Aziraphale watched as the particles scattered around before reaching out one hand, softly catching them inside his palm,as they piled up slowly.

''_You know what they are._'' Crowley waved his hand as he walked in front of a round table ,that stood in the middle of the room. The angel continued to look at the particles softly blowing them out of his hands ,whispering ,-''_...Stars,Crowley._'' before he looked back up at the demon, while the particles from his hand scattered back into the air, lighting up the round table further.

Crowley walked over to a small hidden safe on his side of the wall.

The demon opened it by unlocking it and sorting out documents as he talked to himself,-''_Heaven,-useless. Why Gabriel is the way that he is,- EVEN MORE USELESS. Beelzebub's real name? Hm, didn't know that was in here. Interesting._'' Crowley murmured and sorted out the documents further.

In a sudden exaggerated manner Crowley swung around back to the table.-''_FOUND THEM._''

He exclaimed and threw a pile of papers into the middle of the table.

Aziraphale walked up to the table , still mesmerized by the particles that spread across the tables surface themselves.

''_What's in those pages?_'' The angel asked and leaned slightly over them,blowing off the glowing particles.

''_Maybe , if you took them into your hand and read them you'd know , Angel. Just a guess._'' - Crowley replied as he watched Aziraphale leaned over the table.

The demon snapped his fingers once more and a chair slid it's way towards Aziraphale, insisting he'd take a seat , to which the angel softly smiled accepting the demonic work of chivalry.

Aziraphale took a seat, moving countless amounts of stars out of the space he was standing and took the first few documents off the table to examine in his hands.

The angel took out his reading glasses , which he honestly never needed in the first place but he liked to pretend he did. God knows for whatever reason.

Crowley leaned against the table watching the angel flipped through the parchment and old scripts and papers , he had collected over the millenias.

Every now and then he had a small smile form as he watched the angel readjust his glasses between his reading.

''_Crowley..._''- The angel exclaimed. - ''_I'm not sure if I should be reading these scripts at all._'' he looked up to the demon.

The angel was right of course. Up to this point , nobody has ever held these scriptures , let alone documents and varies other depictions and symbols , he was holding in this exact moment- ''_She will not be pleased, Crowley._''

''_Well she never knew I had these in the first place-_'' Crowley rolled his eyes to the mentioning of God. But the replies by the angel were calculated , he knew Aziraphale would mention her a quite amount upon reading these.

Aziraphale suddenly froze for a moment, holding one piece of parchment close to his face and moving it further away. ''_No, Crowley._'' - he whispered before placing it down.

''_You... you can't be..._'' - The angel exclaimed , looking uptowards Crowley.

''_I SPENT MILLENIAS COLLECTING THESE, Angel._'' Crowley reprimanded.

''_You don't get to disprove of my origin._'' he waved his head in a mocking manner from side to side.

''_Crowley... what about Satan?_'' , the angel looked up to Crowley once more before looking back onto the page.

''_Satan , WHAT ABOUT HIM?_'' -Crowley said loudly, clearly offended.

''_Well...This can't be , you...can't be the same._'' Aziraphale remarked.

''_Because we aren't , my seven circles of hell. How come are you so dense, it's like you learned NOTHING. Fuck all knowledge you have._'' - The demon flailed his arms wildly through the air.

''_You see , angel, if we were never caught together in the same room, I would maybe perhaps claim , I am Satan himself, but the truth is , we were never the same in the first place._'' Crowley continued.

The demon snapped and one pages flew out of the pile on the table landing in Aziraphale's hands , to which the angel adjusted his glasses once more as Crowley smiled again as he watched him do so.

Aziraphale read as followed,''_Alpha Centauri and the ....''_

Crowley stopped the angel from reading further with a loud unrecognizable sound coming from his throat,-''_Ngk , don't even think of reading that outloud._''

''_I thought you wanted me to...have you take part in this discovery-_'' The angel looked up from the page.

Crowley leaned towards him, ''_Oh yes of course, not like I had them for 6000 years stored in my possession and at that never read them._'' -as he waved one arm above his head.

The demon made a good point. He had stored these documents and scripture over centuries, from his time he slithered up to the Garden of Eden all the way dated back to his fall. There was nothing Crowley didn't already know in between those scriptures and old ink.

''_This just can't be._'' The angel looked up once more from the page , inspecting the particles around him , which clearly disagreed with his own conclusion. The scriptures were correct. There was the uncanny truth,right before. Aziraphale looked back up to Crowley.

''_So, Alpha Centauri_.''- The angel whispered as he examined the page again.

''_You fell...and..._''

The demon slammed his hands onto the table making it slightly shift as he exclaimed. ''_I did not fall Aziraphale!_''

Crowley's eyes met the angel's. ''_I just vaguely sauntered down as gracefully as one could've dropped._'' he proclaimed.

''_By...creating the stars upon your graceful saunter._'' The Angel noted.

''_How did you manage to even keep your...ability to conjure them._''- Aziraphale's eyes wandered the star particles around them once more.

''_Fuck knows why I am still able to._'' - Crowley shrugged. ''_I never actually used it again after my fall. Doing so when you walked in was a risk , I took , not knowing whether it'd work or not._'' - The demon now looked at the particles himself , most accurately the ones that engulfed the angel in a heavenly manner.

''_The snake...The Anti-christ.._''- murmured the angel,-''_It all makes sense now._''

''_Yeah, yeah, just don't tell her holiness about it._'' - the demon rolled his eyes. ''_I'd be in deep shit if she knew , I still remember._''

''_We shouldn't even be in this room talking to one another._'' - Aziraphale still held the page tightly. ''_I shouldn't be even holding this._'' He let the page fall upon the tables covered surface in a slow regretful manner as he looked up to Crowley.

Aziraphale got up and adjusted his waistcoat and bow tie before taking off his useless reading glasses.

''_I shouldn't even know your name._''

He looked down towards the page on the table.

''_I apologize deeply for what the Almighty has done to you._''- The angel said in a soft ,compassionate manner. There was no comfort though in saying that towards Crowley. Aziraphale looked at him once more, ''_There is nothing that one could forgive once the wrath of herself turns to this._''

''_Spare me the lessons._''-Crowley waved his angel off.

''_You have sinned though on the other hand._''- Aziraphale concluded, trying to justify Gods consequence.

''_So have you. AND COUNTLESS OTHER BEINGS._'' The demon defended himself.

''_You always talk about how her plan is ''ineffable.''_ He mockingly curled his lips to the word. ''_How heaven is perfect. There are so many fallen angels,yet not one risen demon. What kind of backwards thing is that?_'' Crowley slammed on top of the table once more.

Aziraphale held his hand in front of himself, trying to assert him,''_The Sin is deceiving ,twisting and changing one's purity and morality._'' - The angel stayed loyal to his Almighty, yet contradicted said deity's ethical moral in the past before, more often than not.

''_So the so proclaimed ''sin'' itself is tempting. I'm guessing you now want to tell me , it's the gravity of the sin that pulls me down._ '' - the demon walked up towards Aziraphale as close as he possible could before the angel took a step back,as he listened to him.

Crowley looked him in the eyes and he whispered,''_While all the wings in heaven could never pull me back up again._''

Aziraphale frowned as he diverted his eyes from Crowley's- ''_Don't...Don't say that. Please, I beg you Crowley._''

The angel loosened his bow tie as his eyes followed the particles around them two.

Crowley forced another unrecognizable noise from his throat as he pointed towards the door.

''_Maybe you were right._''- Crowley quietly admitted. ''_You shouldn't have seen this. Leave._''

The angel looked one last time towards Crowley before he turned around and walked out of the door.

Crowley groaned and swiped in a furious more dramatic manner all the papers from the table, consumed by his own despair.

Aziraphale turned slightly as he watched the demon do, frowning gentle.

The angel leaned on his way out once more into the room of Crowley's plant , softly whispering,''_Fear not, he is not himself._'' before snapping his fingers quietly to calm the feared plants down.

Aziraphale left Crowley this time, still hurt yet with more knowledge than he had earlier in the park.


	3. The Stars

Aziraphale stepped out of the Cab in front of his bookshop. He asserted his posture while he was making his way up to the entrance. He checked around to see if nobody had watched him before he opened it's door,leaving the ''_Closed_'' -sign in place.  
The Angel took a soft breath of the parchment filled aromas, engulfing the room of old books he had collected over the years and systematically organized and set neatly into their categories- to those who walked in it may have seemed chaotic , quite hoarder like , though to Aziraphale it mattered more that the books where sorted by the last initial of their Authors , rather by category and title.

He was noticably still flustered and worried about what he had found out about Crowley,attempting to rid of the knowledge he had acquired.  
  
''_It makes sense, but at the same time it doesn't._'' -He thought to himself as he roamed through the pathways between the bookshelves. ''_Why would she , the Almighty..._'' - He stopped as he moved his fingertips across the bindings of a bookshelf.  
''_Stars._''-The angel sighed, sliding the tips of his fingers further across the books. ''_Planets_'' – He mumbled to himself.  
''_Or rather origins?_'' - He swung around and checked the next bookshelf.  
''_Oh, what am I even doing?_''- Aziraphale remarked regretfully as he pulled out an old thick book based on the principality of Angels and other myths, he blew softly the old dust that had settled on the cover off.  
He left one hand rest on it's cover as he walked towards his reading desk. The angel placed the book down and turned around to grab himself a hot chocolate.

Aziraphale quickly returned to his desk , turning on the soft reading light before he took out his glasses again as he sat down comfortably.  
So there the angel sat, reading. Pages after another.  
10 pages further. 50. Soon he had sat through the entire night ,refilling his hot chocolate every time he finished it,until he stumbled across _P_-.

Aziraphale quickly shut the book. ''_No,_'' he whispered to himself.

''_There's no reason to find out more._'' -The angel told himself,more in the manner of trying to convince oneself not to.  
He touched the cover again, stroking it softly.  
Aziraphale peeked through the small window up into the sunrise.  
''_You were more than just an ordinary angel._'' - Aziraphale remarked quietly as he bowed his head back down to the book.

_''I will regret this._'' -The angel sighed before opening up the book again.

The angel read through countless paragraphs, how Crowley's fall had created the billions of stars upon his fall.

He began to question God , how she must've felt threatened by his ability, yet forgotten long ago that casting him out never destroyed his ability to create them.

Aziraphale was lost in the countless constellations depicted between the pages of the book.

Between all this, it was not hard to figure out , the angel Aziraphale loved the demon Crowley just as much,yet differently.  
While his care and usual kindness and compassion belonged to Crowley. He would not dare be able to confirm his love in words of the human realm.

''_As Aziraphale would comment upon how my plan was ineffable, so had also his love for the fallen morning star begun._

_Ineffably._

_As my recreational hands had twisted and turned their both paths into each others direction._

_They are idiots , yet behind all that , Crowley , my once beloved brightest star had figured out my game years prior._

_Love is ineffable and what greater power did these two have than the love and trust of one another._

_I needed Aziraphale as much as I needed my fallen morning star for the ineffable._''

The angel was still preoccupied between the ink of his book as the bookshop opened in a hastily manner.

''_I'm sorry but the sign in the window,_'' - Aziraphale remarked , without leaving his eyes from the pages.

''_NGK, look I'm here to apologize._'', Crowley sauntered into the center of the shop.

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows in surprise , closing the book as fast as he could, calming his face muscles as he slightly turned to the center.

''_Apologize? Oh,no , there's no need._'' he stammered.

''_It's important, Angel._''-Crowley insisted , flailing his arms.

Aziraphale slowly took off his reading glasses , ''_Alright , then.I will listen._''

Crowley wandered closer to the angel , yet stayed far away to keep his wild gestures out of Aziraphales reach.

''_I didn't want this._'' - He whined , ''_In fact , I didn't want you to tell me you'd understand. I didn't mean to throw you out like that. I just didn't know how to react to your reaction upon finding out who I was._'' Crowley continued while gesturing around.

''_It's alright_.'' - Aziraphale responded calmly , listening to the demon attentively.

''_It wasn't your fault._'' The angel insisted.

''_NOT MY FAULT?_'' The demon raised his voice.

''_Are you aware of what I even showed to you,Angel?_'', Crowley whispered between his teeth looking around.

''_It's all part of the ''ineffable'' plan._'' - He sauntered in a circle of the center.

Crowley waved one arm into the air , looking up towards the ceiling. ''_She had this all planned out._''

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows,''_I don't think she has the time to put up with these petty squables of ours, We stopped Armageddon. The angels are upset about the paperwork but overall, she has nothing to do with, whatever is happening right now._'' - he responded to Crowley's accusation of questioning the Almighty in all it's form herself as he gestured towards the demon.

''_Aziraphale , I did not fall, what part of that did you not understan-_''

''_I know._'' The angel agreed , quickly throwing a glance towards the book.

''_What do you mean , you know?_''- Crowley threw a look at Aziraphale, one that said ''_And you let me just stand here and justify everything that happened at my place?_'' - Which Aziraphale of course did not pick up.

The angel fixed his waistcoat, ''_You'd be surprised. I understand. I just don't see how God's ineffable plan has anything to do with it._'' -

''_We stopped the ineffable plan._'' Aziraphale continued.  
  
''_This wasn't the ineffable plan, Angel._''- Crowley disagreed and gestured wildly in front of his face.

''_That can't be... I would know of it. Somebody at least would...we may not speak of it-_'' The angel responded with self doubt. '''_They wouldn't send us to fight Armaged-_'' Aziraphale continued in a quiet manner,

''_There's something bigger out there , Aziraphale._''- Crowley interrupted the angel's thought process.

''_There isn't. There can't be._'' Aziraphale looked at the demon with big concern.

''_I'm telling you._'' -Crowley ran up to the angel and whispered. ''_There's a conspiracy against us._'' - The demon slowly lifted his head up towards the ceiling as the angel's eyes slowly followed.

''_Sadly still , my once beloved morning star wasn't the brightest himself ,he once so was either. He was close, but not close enough-_''

''_I don't think that's possible._'' - The angel disagreed lifting one finger.

''_Why not?_''- Crowley exclaimed as he stepped back again.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley , ''If_that were the case , weren't we suppose to die?_''

Crowley stopped and looked towards the ceiling once more. -''_Ngk , you're right._''- He went back to sauntering around the center of the bookshop.

''_We outwitted her._''

The angel nodded. -''_There's no conspiracy._'' -Aziraphale concluded,trying to calm the demon down.

Crowley remained silent as he kept sauntering back and forth.

In the meanwhile , Aziraphale finally got up from his chair and picked up the book in order to put it back to the place it belonged.   
  
''_Do you want crepes?_'' , The demon sharply turned towards the angel out of nowhere , interrupting the silence between thousands of books full of words.

Aziraphale held back a soft smile as he walked towards the bookshelf.

''_France?_'' - The angel quietly asked once he put the book away.

''_Anywhere you'd like, Angel._'' - Crowley opened his arms and lifted them.

Aziraphale looked towards the floor as he walked back from behind the shelf and looked towards Crowley already watching him, smiling.

The demon reached out one hand, implying for the angel to take it.

''C_ome on then._'' ,

Aziraphale grabbed his coat he had taken off before his long reading session and put it back on before he grabbed the demon's held out hand.

''_Demonic chivalry._''-He lightly expressed. ''_How kind_._Most appreciated._''

''_Don't_-'' The demon got interrupted by Aziraphale snarkily finishing his own sentence with a ''_mention it._'' as he threw Crowley a look that said ''_That's the innocent revenge._''

To which Crowley dramatically rolled his eyes.

''_But before we go-_'' Crowley pulled the angel close and snapped his fingers gently as he stepped back once more , letting a soft dust of star particles engulf Aziraphale.

''_I..I'm still sorry._'' - The demon whispered in hopes the star particles mesmerized the angel once again as they had before. 

To which Aziraphale smiled once more , watching the glowing particles fall slowly, as gracefully as he imagined Crowley may have sauntered down. 


	4. France And Other Inquiries

''_un croqued monsieur, a croched man?_'' – Crowley inspected the menu of the french restaurant that Aziraphale had picked out friviously ,which he by all means would never be able to pronounce right,

\- ''_The revolution sure must've inspired these recipes._'' The demon remarked following a ''_a cream du barry?_''

\- ''_Who is Barry and why is he selling his cream in a restaurant?_'' - Crowley leaned towards Aziraphale whispering.

''_It's cauliflower soup._'' - The angel softly answered towards the demon before he ordered himself his so desired crepes.

Crowley pulled his face slightly to a disgusted visage towards the menu.

The angel looked towards Crowley before smiling gently to the waiter and ordered wine for the demon.

''_I apologize for pulling you here with me,Crowley._'' - Aziraphale watched Crowley which kept trying to pronounce the entire menu down.

''_It's fine-_'' Crowley peeked up from behind the menu.-''_Anything for you, Angel._''

Aziraphale directed his gaze towards the table before smiling gentle, looking back at Crowley vanishing behind the menu card again.

Crowley behind the menu, in fact was smiling though too, as he purposefully read most meals wrong , just to listen to Aziraphale correct him sophisticated on the pronunciation, trying to get the demon to repeat after him, to which Crowley did not respond of course and continued to read aloud the next meal wrong.

''_Your wine is here._'' - Aziraphale informed the occupied demon,as the waiter brought the wine to their table.

''_Merchi-_'' The demon slightly tried to hold back a demonic laughter as he placed down the menu card.

''_It's merci , Crowley._''- The angel looked at him in disbelief.

''_It's merci. Crowley._'' The demon moved his head from left to right , grinning as he imitated Aziraphale.

Aziraphale threw him a look but deep inside , he wanted to laugh just as much over Crowley's behavior , but the atmosphere in the restaurant kept him stuck to his angelic manners.

The angel's crepes arrived as Crowley looked towards him , the angel smiled widely upon the plate not noticing the admiring glance of the demon.

'_'I see your hearts desire has arrived._''- Crowley commented and lifted his wine towards the angel that smiled.

''_Of course._'' - Aziraphale responded lifting his glass towards Crowley's.

''_To the world._'' - They both exclaimed cheering their wine, as each one sighed softly afterwards , trying to sneak individual glances at each other before taking a sip.

No words were said, rather implied.

Aziraphale now finally started to enjoy his crepes as Crowley watched him quietly as he kept shifting his legs from side to side , trying to find a comfortable position to observe his secretly beloved angel.

The demon's facial expression kept shifting between grinning and softly smiling until he caught himself , clearing his throat between the quiet clanking of Aziraphale's cutlery upon his plate.

Crowley softly moved his right foot closer to Aziraphales beneath the table. He held it there for a good while as he waited for the angel's reaction.

''_What are you doing , Crowley?_''- Aziraphales eyes diverted from his plate towards Crowley.

''_Ngk, oh._ ''- The demon forced out a few sounds , as he slowly pulled his foot back again.

''_They need better chairs._'' - He said , moving and jittering around once more in an attempt to cover up his attempt at being close to Aziraphale.

''_The chairs are fine?_'' - The angel looked concerned towards Crowley as he moved around uncomfortably.

''_Well maybe angels with good posture have an advantage in ''fancy'' restaurant chairs._'' - he murmured quietly.

Aziraphale softly placed his cutlery onto the plate before grabbing the napkin to pat his lips clean as he looked down onto the plate.

Crowley tilted his head as he watched the soft angel pat his angelic pure lips with the napkin, the demon shook his head and took his wine , to drown out any further thoughts , that may have run him over.

The demon was more affectionate. His ''_non-existent_'' love language revolved around being close to his ''_not_'' beloved. While he craved to be more cuddly, touching the angel , by his coat , his collar or which ever possible way he could think of a reason to stay in physical contact with Aziraphale. He just didn't realize that all this time ,after he blew off the paint from their coats , the angel took it as a sign of love. While Crowley just took it as he was doing the angel a favor. He didn't know sitting on a bench down in the park back in London for hours, watching the Angel feed the ducks bread until he finally told him it was bad to do so, could've been also interpreted as an act of love.

_To him it was obvious that , in his words, he adored him._

_To the angel not so much._  


Aziraphale on the other hand, was more subtle. It was him caring for Crowley, directing him softly into other directions rather than angst and frustration. He wanted to give the demon contentment. The angel wasn't much into the human realm's version of affection. The purest form of affection in his heart , Aziraphale could give the demon was in fact, caring for him in the most deepest unconditional form there was. He loved him yet remained unaffected by the need to express so verbally.

_To him it was obvious he loved him._

_To the demon not so much._

Just like their love languages pass each other like two truck drivers ,briefly for a split second wave to each other on the interstate, their observation of the obvious passed them more than once.

Just like the hand of Aziraphale stayed close to Crowley's on the table at the Ritz back in London, yet Crowley not once touched it.

Or the way Crowley just never quite understood their argument about the holy water, how Aziraphale thought he would kill himself, if their plan wouldn't have worked out.

Their moments flew by.

Nothing changed, The two unlikely pair would remain just passing each other by through out the centuries. In fact both of them were rather oblivious to their love for one another.

Was there a failure in the formula?  
Did being on each other's opposite side really have this much more meaning as to why the demon and the angel would be forever doomed?

To stay forever the two truck drivers casually passing each other as they briefly wave ?

Was this really in God's so called ''_ineffable plan_'' ?

In fact they weren't just two truck drivers passing, on the contrary.

They were two trucks racing straight forward into one another as history has repeated itself multiple times.

In reality they were just two different beings made from the same rib, in love sitting in a french restaurant that the angel had peckish picked with great care himself , oblivious to their own purpose in the cosmos.

''_Should we go ?_'' The Angel turned towards Crowley inspecting his uncomfortable sitting position.

''_Ngk. Yes , yes , Angel. Of course._'' - The demon stammered fixing his posture as he stretched his arms and legs before getting up.

Aziraphale got up from his chair, placing the money gently into the bill booklet,

''_I almost considered starting a second french revolution._'' - Crowley leaned into him laughing demonically.

''_I still don't believe the first one wasn't part of your demonic doing._'' - The angel remarked with huge confidence.

To that the demon responded.''_HAH , I wish._''

The angel and the demon made their way out of the restaurant onto the streets of Paris.

Crowley gallantly walked forward , turning around to face Aziraphale, glancing upon the Angel in the afternoon glow.

''_By the seven circles of hell-_'' Crowley quietly mumbled to himself as he looked at him in total adoration through his sunglasses before he started to casually swing his body left to right waiting for the angel,

Aziraphale was adjusting his waistcoat and coat, looking towards Crowley standing further out. ''_Are you alright.?_'' -The angel looked at him concerned as Crowley just stood there in one of his exaggerated poses.

To which Crowley replied ''_I am absolutely fine,Angel._''

Aziraphale softly smiled , easing his concern as he walked up to Crowley.

''_What are our plans now?_''- The demon leaned into Aziraphale's personal space.

''_Our plans?_'' - The angel looked at him.

''_Ngk Yes , like what about a revolution – in..._'' - Crowley thought for a second. ''_A REVOLUTION IN AMERICA._'' He waved his hands up to the air, ''_They'd never see it coming._'' - The demon laughed.

Aziraphale slighlty chuckled. '_'I don't think that'd be a good idea._''

''_NGK ,BUT!_'' - Crowley exclaimed, ''_you have to admit it'd be pretty fun._'' he flailed as he turned around and started walking backwards while talking to Aziraphale.


	5. God's plan?

**Back in A. Z Fell's Bookshop ,Soho, London **

The Angel roamed the countless shelves of books as he questioned what more he could find out about Crowley's fall.

. Aziraphale questioned also why Crowley insisted on there being a conspiracy.

God does not conspire, he thought to himself.

The angel moved from shelf to shelf , occupied in thoughts , trying to keep himself from contacting Metatron once more , especially after the last time.

''_I can't do this to Crowley._'' - the angel quietly thought.

In the meanwhile in the background towards the shop's window , was a tiny soft glow coming from the windowsill, the angel had not noticed it yet as he was too deep into his own curiousity.

Aziraphale glanced up towards the ceiling, softly shaking his head as he for a short moment even doubted God.

He tried to shake it off in a rather hesitating manner as his eyes now finally moved towards the window of the shop.

''_A demonic miracle._''-Aziraphale whispered and placed his hand on his chest slowly and smiled,as he now had noticed a jam jar full of floating star particles.

The angel walked up to his desk, slowly leaning over it in order to grab it.

Crowley had indeed sat in his secluded flat , endlessly spinning his globe in attempt to soften his frustration over Aziraphale's incompetency of figuring out that he ''_adores_'' him, which led to his demonic cute miracle of giving Aziraphale a jar of his stars.

What the angel didn't know yet was , he had ended up naming the jar-

''_My Angel's Glow_''- in reference towards the way the star particles would engulf Aziraphale's silhouette , heavenly.

And God?

Well she was busy too. Intertwining slowly the paths. It shouldn't have taken herself thousands of years to draw their cards.

The game had begun centuries ago, all the way back to the Garden of Eden , when she tasked the angel to guard the East Gate. God's plan was indeed to have the demon and the angel fall in love.

The apple tree, was just a distraction. Eve was meant to bite in the apple , the temptation was a good thing after all.

The angel's sword was meant to be given away .

But as God's ineffable game of cards had been played , she had forgotten the individuals minds herself.

In fact it seemed like the universe she had created so carefully , began to join the game.

So there they stood , the angel and the demon above the East Gate of Eden.

She had hoped this would be it now , as they spoke to each other.

Love at first sight she thought.

Yet her universe betrayed her, as the demon eyed the angel and remarked on the flaming sword that the angel had before.

In that turn of misfortune ,God herself may have done the very first facepalm in history.

The universe had finally turned the table on it's own creator.

Their love indeed sparked but countless time's had not yet one of her disciples acted out on it.

Why ? Would oneself question.

She didn't give them rules, yet each one of them kept to their side, in fear of the precautions.

But , God had other plans.

When Crowley fell,during the war in heaven, it was a mere accident or one might even call it a 'wrong place ,wrong time' situation.

Ever since Eden , knowing Crowley would come back as the serpent, she made her plan.

The demon on the other hand had already become so used to being one of the fallen that he simply couldn't have given any care as to what the almighty would think of him. He indeed felt indifferent to her. Crowley had simply accepted his fate as he sauntered down into the fiery pit as he tried to grip onto everything he thought he could , his fall , his reached out arms and wings in a last attempt he managed to conjure more stars than he had in his entire being as Gods own right hand.

It was a panic reaction. He panicked and in turn created Venus and with that an entire new solar system which had been given the name of Lucifer...

That...was not a coincidence.

Her once beloved morning star , Phosphorus – upon falling now known as Lucifer had created the mere impossible, she had seen the stars during the fatal war, but did not think much of it during that time.

Crowley knew it was an accident , yet he also was aware of the fact that there was not one way to be brought back into heaven,

His fall was a one way ticket going all the way down.

But Crowley was trying to accept the fate of his fall while God was still fighting the war in heaven.

After the war had finally took it's toll as countless other angels had fallen , that's when she finally realized that Phosphorus was not to be found.

Her only last hope to find him was creating the garden of Eden.

She knew he'd be there, it was just a mere intuition.

God had conspired of course indeed to have Crowley there , yet not as the demon would like to think she did.

God had managed to sneak in a few faithful , loyal angels that had volunteered down to hell.

There was a reason why the picked Crowley , there was a reason why the gave him the anti-christ after all,

He was the first of many.

God had planted the seed of the apple tree , waiting , her idea of putting up the ''_Don't touch_'' -sign was just a little humor of her own, it was never meant to be clever , as Crowley clearly had stated to the angel before.

Her joke sadly hadn't been acknowledged really by either of them.

They should've acted out on their love in Eden.

Or in Mesopotamia, Golgotha , Rome. The kingdom of West Essex, their meeting with William Shakespeare.

For heaven's sake she even managed to get Aziraphale stuck in the french revolution, in hopes they'd _FINALLY_ act out on it.

Her own universe laughed at her.

She wanted Phosphorus back and her only plan to get him back , stood right there. _For 6000 years_.

''_Idiots._'' as she'd mumble to herself.

Aziraphale gently grabbed the jar of star particles , pressing it in a soft manner to his chest. ''_How kind._'' - The angel quietly lifted his head , imitating Crowley's voice before smiling big , softly making his way into the middle of his bookshop , softly swaying in a circle happy.

The bookshop's doors swung wide open, ''_PLEASE THE SIGN ON THE WINDO-_''

Crowley's voice interrupted Aziraphale's fast attempt to answer. ''_I don't care about your sign, Angel. I am never here for books._''

The angel hastily moved the jar he was holding , behind his back.

''_Oh, Crowley!_''-Aziraphale exclaimed surprised as he shifted his leg slightly nervous to the side.

Crowley watched the angel , noticing the soft glow coming from behind his back.

The demon softly lifted his sunglasses , forming a rather half smile, nudging his head slightly ,-''_NGK I see you have gotten my stars_.''

Aziraphale's eyes widened – ''_Oh almighty, I should've used a miracle._'' he thought to himself.

''_Yes , I did._'' The angel brought the jar back in front of him , responding to him as if it were a business gift. -''_Thank you, they have been well received._'' he bowed a bit towards him.

Crowley sauntered up to him rather exaggerated , moving his hips far out to each side with every step. -''_Ngks, don't thank me , Aziraphale._'' He remarked as he watched the jar glow softly in Aziraphale's hand. -''_I'm glad you like them though_.''

The angel looked up towards him , smiling gentle.-''_I- I really do._'' as he pressed it softly towards himself again.

Crowley glanced at him in adoration while his stars lit up the angel's face. He softly placed his finger on the side on the jar tapping a few times against it making the particles jump and throw all sorts of shadows onto the angel's face which complimented his features further in the eyes of Crowley.

Aziraphale diverted his eyes as he felt Crowley's glances through his sunglasses, he slightly moved to adjust his waistcoat,staying still , looking through the bookshop nervously.

''_You alright?_'' - The demon noticed the angel's shy attempts at trying to just let him glance at him.

''_Of course, I'm..I'm tickety – boo._'' Aziraphale replied, while his face turned softly pink ,not turning to the demon.

Crowley eyed Aziraphale down further , giving a slight smirk as he watched the angel pull the jar even tighter to him.

''_Is that so?_'' - he tilted into his view.

''_Mhm._''- Aziraphale nodded hastily and took a step back.

''_You look ineffable in this light._'' - Crowley remarked slowly looking towards the jar before placing his view back onto Aziraphale's face.

''_Makes your eyes look even more heavenly_.''

Right in this very moment the angel had desperately wished he had the summoning circle of Metatron behind him.

''_Th-thank you._'' He acknowledged the compliment as he looked towards the floor.

''_Ngk. Don't mention it._'' Crowley replied,this time softer, taking steps towards Aziraphale in a gallant manner.

''_Want me to take care of this?_'' -The demon tilted his head and gently brushed his hand over Aziraphale's ,that was holding the jar tight.

The angel swallow and shyly nodded handing the jar with hesitation over as his eyes stayed focused now on Crowley.

Crowley took the jar from Aziraphale gently and turned around to set it back onto the windowsill carefully.

The angel watched him closely do so and adjusted his waistcoat. He was nervous , he felt like he had done something wrong.

''_When I found the bookshop burning._'' - Crowley remarked as he finally let go off the jar once placed. -''_I- I thought you died._'' He quietly mumbled.

''_Hm ? What was that?_'' - The angel raised his head slightly in order to hear him better.

Crowley on the other hand turned around swiftly – rushing up to the angel. ''_I thought you died._'' -the demon let slide off his lips.

''_But , I didn't._'' - The angel commented.

Crowley lifted his arm in an exaggerated manner

and waved it off. ''_ That's not what I meant._''

The angel quietly lowered his head. ''_Oh. I'm sorry , Crowley_.''

''_I actually called out to God._'' - The demon murmured between his teeth.

Aziraphale twitched for a second as he looked to Crowley. ''_You did?_''

Crowley started to saunter around Aziraphale flailing his arms wildy. ''_Of course I did. I THOUGHT I LOST YOU._'' -He gestured and swung his body back towards the angel.

The angel felt his heart beat faster as he watched the demon gesture around upon those words.

''Crowley...''- The angel looked down for a swift moment.

''_I CRIED BECAUSE I THOUGHT I LOST MY BEST FRIEND._'' - Crowley confessed raw as he bent down slamming his hands onto his thighs in a rather painful attempt to calm his own emotions that were building up.

''_You – you are my best friend._'' - He whimpered quietly and looked up towards Aziraphale that had been watching him the entire time with that compassionate look on his face.

''_And there it is._'' Crowley gestured towards it,still bent down in his dramatic pose. ''_That look you get, when I- when I say stuff like this._'' his arm flailed wildy around as he vaguely made his oh so common face gymnastics.

The angel stayed quiet, yet he was fighting with all his willpower and faith ,watching Crowley just confess something like that.

Aziraphale felt there was a certain injustice in the universe right in this moment.

It wasn't fair that he as an angel stood in his own bookshop full of his most valuable obtained ,collected and took care of so well books, while he couldn't even find the heart to tell the most precious thing he had owned over the last 6000 years was in fact , the bond he shared within his heart with Crowley, a demon.

''_Ngk, you...You Aziraphale,_'' Crowley softly said, as he got out of his stance.''_You are the only thing that keeps me here.- I DON'T EVEN LIKE HUMANS, for Satan's sake._'' He gestured wildly around himself once more.

''_But you._'' - He said as his vocal cord forced out familiar unrecognizable sounds.

''_I 'd go anywhere with you. For millennia have I found you. _

_And I will continue to do so , just to be close to you._ '' - Crowley slowly lifted his hand and pressed it against his chest as he looked into Aziraphale's glimmering blue eyes.

''_I will always...'_'- he took a deep breath in between. ''_Come back for you._''

He kept his glance upon the angel.

''_I have adored you the second I laid my eyes upon you_,''

Aziraphale had become awfully quiet , standing there with a look that said he was fighting deep down his own heart versus his head as he watched the demon lay out his cards vulnerable,naked right then and there in front of him, with all his books as silent witnesses.

''_Crowley._''- He forced from his lips.

''_Angel. Don't-_'' Crowley lifted his hand for him to stop.

''_I don't need you to tell me how we are not friends or how this could never work out and yada yada yada. So please spare me the humiliation of you straight up rejecting me a third time._''

Crowley sauntered in a exaggerated walk closer to the angel and leans in. ''_I just want you to know , you intrigue me , you crack me open like God cracked open the universe. Your damn angelic face makes me so weak , I can't stop looking at it. AND NOT TO MENTION YOUR TICKS , the constant adjusting of your clothes. YOU NEVER EVEN HAVE TO DO THAT EVER. Or the weirdest and most dumbest fact that you put on reading glasses?_'' - The demon gestured wildly in a '_what are you actually doing_' kind of way.

''_YOU DON'T EVEN NEED GLASSES TO READ._''

Crowley continued making sure to let Aziraphale know he was not done yet while holding his hand up as if he were in a conference holding a speech saying '_don't applaud me yet_'.

''_You make me forget at times I fell at all. You are the embodiment of Heaven. Don't let me even start about your body.- But I'll say it anyways, you love humans food so much and look at you_,'' - Crowley groaned softly. ''_Gorgeous._'' He gestured his hands towards Aziraphale's outline of his body.

''_I don't need Heaven , when I have Heaven right in front of me._''


	6. Soul mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short version already of what I have, I apologize for the delay recently due to RL things I had been occupied with. I will update Chapter 6 as soon as possible.

Aziraphale stood quietly watching Crowley's every move.  
He was indeed flattered, blushing and trying to keep his hands from twitching by the tingling sensation of love.  
He felt his love. Not in flashes or beams, He felt Crowley's love like an explosion of unearthly comprehend-able sensations. It was immense.  
And Aziraphale had always been aware of it but under a completely different impression.  
His love for Aziraphale could engulf the entire world meanwhile Aziraphale dies a million deaths trying to fight his faith.  
‘’_We can’t be-,_’’ the angel stuttered. Crowley leaned his face closer to Aziraphale’s, looking him straight into his eyes.  
‘’_You make me want to be good, Angel,_’’ Crowley exclaimed, Aziraphale smiled gently and looked down, as his mind wandered throughout all those years of Crowley and him.  
He looked disappointed. ‘’_Angel, don’t look at me like that. Not that look from the bandstand, please._’’ Crowley insisted on placing his hand against the angel’s chin, lifting it slightly up towards him.

‘’_Crowley…_’’ Aziraphale responded,’’ _We, I mean, I should not and I mean it._’’ As the angel looked up to the ceiling and sighed. ‘’_But!_’’ Aziraphale lifted his finger slowly.  
‘’_Crowley, I love you._’’ Aziraphale expressed quietly looking at him with intense puppy blue eyes as Crowley kept his grip gently on his chin.  
‘’_Then what the hell are we waiting for?_’’Crowley slithered from his lips as he leaned in, holding the angel’s chin.  
The demon pressed his lips against the angel’s soft lips, as in each of them the past 6000 years of holding back emotions and feelings finally had come out to spark.  
The bookshop lit up, not physically but aura wise, the shop was the brightest light in all of Soho, London that night, and Aziraphale started to relax.  
The angel had begun to rest his hands on the demon's neck as Crowley gripped his waist and pushed him back against the column of the bookshop, knocking down a few books on the way to which Aziraphale exclaimed in between the kiss ‘’Be careful, please.’’

‘’I’ve been careful all those years, Angel,’’ Crowley responded and locked his lips against Aziraphale’s once more, pressing each other against the column, letting not a minute go to waste as their hearts bonded and intertwined.  
Crowley was so overwhelmed his body had conjured his star particles without forcing them to, as the entire bookshop engulfed into a nebula of stars, embracing the two love birds.  
Crowley’s hands made their way through Aziraphale’s hair as he dragged his lips along his.  
‘’_I can’t believe it took 6000 years._’’ - he’d softly groan as the angel’s knees just gave in, both of them sliding down the sturdy column.  
Aziraphale’s cheeks blushed a deep rose as he requited the demon’s advances, embracing the feeling of eternal love and companionship.  
The Angel softly brushed his hands through the demon’s hair, ‘’_I’m sorry I’ve been too slow for you, Crowley._’’ - ‘’_Shh it’s okay._’’ - The demon would interrupt.  
The unlikely pair intertwined their hands as they sat now on the floor of the bookshop.  
Crowley knelt across Aziraphale smiling and brushing his face against the angel.  
The angel giggled softly and pulled the demon closer.  
There they sat, spread across one another, the atmosphere lit up by Crowley’s nebula of stars and all that mattered right then and there was that they were meant for each other, two bodies made from the same rib.  
With every fiber of their souls had they intertwined their hearts to one finally after 6000 years.

God had been waiting…  
Waiting for Phosphorus's return.  
She had forgiven him everything he had ever done on numerous pleadings by Aziraphale’s forgiveness.  
In the name of Aziraphale, he had always been forgiven.  
And she, the Almighty listened to Aziraphale.  
Would Phosphorus come back?  
Will he return to his once sacred place?

‘’_Please, Phosphorus._’’ - She’d sigh.

Phosphorus did not return that day.  
Nor any other days that followed.  
Not yet at least.

The love between Aziraphale and Crowley had been lighting up the entire earth for days as they spent countless hours cuddled up.  
The demon finally being closer to his angel than he had ever hoped for.  
‘’_You…_’’ He looked at the angel with his eyes locked onto his.  
‘’_You are the best thing I’ve ever found while roaming the earth._’’  
Crowley cracked a hopeful smile. ‘’_Crowley, I will fall,_’’ Aziraphale remarked quietly as he checked his wings softly, which had yet to show any marks of his journey of falling.  
‘’_It’s been days, my Angel. I fell faster than any other Angel had ever. If you were to fall. You’d already be down here with me._’’ The demon reassured his angel and cupped his face tenderly.  
Aziraphale was terrified to fall. All he’s ever done was for his faith and duty as an angel.  
It ate at his soul every time he’d look at Crowley, the most precious being he had ever conquered.  
Crowley adjusted Aziraphale’s waistcoat for him gently while noticing the angels concerned look. ‘’_We will be alright, Angel. I promise._ ‘’ He said.  
‘’_You are the embodiment of all that Heaven stands for and to have you fall would be her biggest mistake._’’ Crowley smiled and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s forehead,  
To which Aziraphale smiled, unsure whether he made the right choice or not, yet his gaze did not leave Crowley for a second.  
‘’_I suppose so._’’ - He adjusted himself and tried to find his confidence once more.

Crowley got up and stretched his arms and legs, walked towards Aziraphale’s desk and grabbed his jacket which he had put down for the last few days.  
‘’_Ngk, What are our plans now, my dear Angel?_’’ The demon turned around and waved his arm into the air, looking towards Aziraphale.  
He now had gotten up too and watched his demon move around, sighing softly tunes of love.  
‘’_I should fix these books first…my love._’’ The Angel remarked and went to grab all the countless books, the two had managed to take down during their intimate frivolous make-out sessions of the past few days.  
Crowley sighed and leaned against the column as he watched his angel calm and collected sort everything to its usual place.  
‘’_We …technically are misfits now…Crowley…_’’ Aziraphale quietly spoke from behind a bookshelf.

Crowley walked up to the bookshelf and peaked between the empty spaces of the shelf - ‘’_Or just two ineffable lovers on the run._’’ He’d remark and smirk softly towards his Angel.  
‘’_Oh, please._’’ Aziraphale waved him off in a shy blushing manner before placing a book in the space Crowley peaked through.  
Aziraphale looked up to the ceiling for a moment. ‘’_She could have already sent out an entire crusade by now, after us stopping Armageddon. I’m still not sure what lies ahead of us. As you’ve said, it may well really be now us against them once all this had settled down._’’

As the demon’s conspiracy theory had been misplaced, so had sadly also Aziraphale’s theory passed his last existing brain cells.  
God’s disciples just weren’t that bright at all.  
They had fallen in love, they had now acted upon it, what more did God need to get Crowley back?  
And how was Aziraphale planned into the ineffable plan?

God had spent all this time watching her disciples, waiting for Phosphorus to come back.  
What a selfish plan. What a foolish idea.  
All for her own sake. Not even Heaven’s sake.  
Aziraphale had always been her favorite, but lately, God herself had been battling with a form of celestial jealously.  
For a mere second, she did question whether she should let Aziraphale fall or not.  
Was it the right thing? Of course not.  
Was it the right thing to not have fallen angels be able to come back and redeem themselves? Of course not.  
But here we were anyways.

A jealous God, that had already claimed the love of so many others, a demon that wasn’t good at being a demon and an angel that wasn’t good at being an angel himself.

‘’_I will bring you back one way or another._’’

  
Meanwhile, the angel in a bow tie and the demon without sunglasses had now decided to head back down to St. James Park, for ice cream of course.  
There was so much for them to now discuss after the last few days of them requiting their love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> probably to be continued. most definitely. // might be a bit slower in continuation , have work and training throughout this week , so I kindly apologize.


End file.
